


Selfies

by NamelessMoogle



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Attraction, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Photographs, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Suits, Unrequited Love, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: Selfies:He wasn’t beautiful like Yukiko, nor full of energy like Chie. He certainly wasn’t charming like Souji. He was simply Yosuke Hanamura, Prince of Junes and Captain Ressentiment.A loser.Between Selfies:While accustomed to receiving random selfies from his friends, Souji had never gotten one that stripped him of rational thoughts.Off the Record:Souji’s heart jumped at the wordPartner, although he had heard Yosuke say it thousands of times before.





	1. Selfies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the drabble that eventually became the first version of _Selfies_ for shits and giggles, and was surprised to see the reactions on it. So, I worked on a companion piece, but I was beginning to see that there could be more to the story.

Yosuke Hanamura didn’t see the need for formal attire, and would have been content without a suit if not for the common practice of freshmen wearing black suits for college entrance ceremonies. Not wanting to stand out on the first day, Yosuke relented and purchased a suit. He had tried it on at the store to get one in the right size, but he had yet to see how he looked in it. 

“Damnit, it’s just a bunch of clothes.” Yosuke cringed, put on the suit, and glanced at the mirror.

“Ugh, who came up with this dumb idea?” He shook his head at the unfamiliar sight, feeling awkward as if he had borrowed and worn his father’s clothes for the occasion. Though everything was in the proper size, Yosuke felt he had been forced into the suit, like stuffing in a dumpling. The Yosuke in the mirror, lanky and frowning, glared right back at him. “Wearing a black suit for the entrance ceremony… Yep, a dumb idea.”

For the first time in his life, Yosuke missed wearing a school uniform, as nobody looked any better than the others in it. Suits, however, were available in an endless variety of materials and designs, and there were the taylored ones as well. _Hell, some people just look good in anything._ Yosuke’s glance then fell onto the framed picture on the desk: that of the Investigation Team.

Having finished high school, the senpai quartet of the team -- not just Souji -- were leaving Inaba to pursue their own goals. _They all have admirable goals_ , Yosuke sighed, _but I don’t. I’m just getting my ass out of this town._ The desire for a way out had motivated Yosuke to focus on his studies, and a few schools outside the region had accepted him as a result, including one in the big city. His parents had no choice but to give him their blessings when he told them. In fact, they seemed happy to learn that he had worked hard enough to compensate for the abysmal grades he used to get.

Nevertheless, the achievement didn’t make him handsome. He wasn’t beautiful like Yukiko, nor full of energy like Chie. He certainly wasn’t charming like Souji. He was simply Yosuke Hanamura, Prince of Junes and Captain Ressentiment. _A loser._ The truth hurt, however many times he looked at the mirror to find any counterevidence.

_Maaaaybe this feels weird because I’m looking at the mirror._ He needed a pair of fresh eyes that were not his own, and there was someone whose judgement Yosuke could trust at all times. Proud of himself for the idea, Yosuke grabbed his phone and checked the camera settings before taking a selfie. “Too stiff,” he muttered as he glanced at it. He took more selfies, varying the angles and poses, but found none of them satisfactory. “Oh, fuck it.” He tried blowing kisses and winking at the camera, and somehow, one shot with a wink came out okay.

Moments after Yosuke sent the photo out, his phone started ringing.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Yosuke.”

Yosuke smiled, recognizing the voice. “Hey, Partner.”

“I saw the picture you sent me.”

_Damnit, here we go._ “Yeah? What do you think?”

“Um…”

“C’mon, you can tell me anything.”

“Anything?”

“Sure! Just tell me what you think already!’

“Okay… I’ll get back to you in a bit.” Souji ended the call there and then, without leaving any feedback on the selfie.

The unexpected, abrupt end of the conversation had Yosuke puzzled. _What the hell just happened?_ He looked at the selfie again to see if there was anything offensive in it, but all he could see his plain old self, in a suit that didn’t look right on him. Now, Yosuke was even more curious about what Souji thought of the snapshot, negative as the opinion might be. 

Yosuke gazed again at the picture of the team on the desk, studying Souji’s features. _Tall and lean, but strong. Always looking serious, but he’s got those bright eyes that pull people in. Oh, and the shapely nose…_ The brunette could go on with what he liked about his best friend’s looks. _I bet he looks good in a suit._

Not expecting to hear from Souji anytime soon, Yosuke sighed and put his phone down.


	2. Between Selfies

Souji marveled at the flow of time when he looked at the calendar: the college entrance ceremony was taking place the following week. He considered himself the same as he had been on the day he left Inaba, but he was older now and no longer a high school student. Glancing at the black suit hung on the rack, Souji wondered how his friends in the quiet town were doing. After all, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko had also finished high school and were leaving Inaba to receive their post-secondary education elsewhere. _They must have their suits ready, too._

As if on a cue, the phone beeped, notifying him of an incoming message. Souji smiled when he saw the sender’s name: Yosuke Hanamura. _Just the man I was thinking about._

Upon opening the message, however, Souji could not maintain the smile any longer. 

It was a selfie of Yosuke in a suit, winking at the camera. He wasn’t wearing a tie, but kept the top two buttons on the shirt undone. Souji also noticed that the picture was showing more of Yosuke’s neck than he was accustomed to, without the headphones obstructing the view. _Of course, he can’t wear the headphones while dressed up._ Despite the simple logic, Souji couldn’t stop staring at the image, appreciating the view. 

He knew he shouldn’t be dialing Yosuke’s number, but he did.

“Hello?”

 _What am I doing?_ “Hey, Yosuke.”

“Hey, Partner.”

“I saw the picture you sent me.”

“Yeah? What do you think?”

_What were you thinking, Yosuke?_

_What do you want me to say?_

_Do you even want me to be honest with you?_

“Um…”

_I like what I saw, and I want more._

“C’mon, you can tell me anything.”

“Anything?”

_Are you sure you want to hear it?_

“Sure! Just tell me what you think already!”

Souji took a deep breath. “Okay… I’ll get back to you in a bit.” He ended the call and put the phone down, unable to come up with an answer Yosuke could accept.

While accustomed to receiving random selfies from his friends, Souji had never gotten one that stripped him of rational thoughts. Of all the pictures of Yosuke on Souji’s phone, none of them showed the brunette in a suit. _Nor with so much neck,_ he realized.

He had to look at the picture again. It definitely featured Yosuke, winking, in a black suit. _Very different than what I’m used to_ , Souji thought, comparing the image to the slightly longer hair and casual clothes he had seen on Yosuke a few years before. Yosuke always had boyish good looks, but the suit showed off the man he had become. Although the selfie revealed little skin, Souji couldn’t help but stare at the pale neck the suit accentuated. He swallowed, hard, as he admired Yosuke in a way he had never thought conceivable.

Souji jumped into the shower and turned on the tap for cold water. He gasped and shivered when the water touched his skin, but the young body soon adapted to the temperature, lessening the distraction he sought for. The thoughts he had wanted to bury under the water began to resurface, leading him to reminisce on the “Miss” Yasogami contest during the culture festival. _I noticed the legs that day_ , Souji recalled. _They were nice to look at, as is the neck in the selfie._

Yosuke’s voice rang in Souji’s ears, reminding the wild card of the unfinished conversation.

“What do you think?”

“C’mon, you can tell me anything.”

“Yosuke,” Souji whispered, “I don’t know how.”

*****

The shower had not calmed Souji down, nor had it helped him figure out what to tell Yosuke. _He deserves an answer, and I should deliver._ Having found no words that wouldn’t creep Yosuke out, Souji decided to reply with a selfie of his own. 


	3. Off the Record

_I wish I knew what he’s thinking._ Yosuke didn’t want to badger Souji into telling him what he thought of the selfie, but the temptation, aided by curiosity, was unstoppable. Nearly half an hour had passed since the phone call ended, and there had been no incoming messages yet. Yosuke wasn’t sure whether he should be disappointed or relieved at the lack of responses. No matter how many times he looked, Yosuke saw nothing but a plain-looking guy in the mirror.

His phone vibrated, jolting him into the reality. “It better be important,” Yosuke muttered as he opened the message that had caused the phone to go off.

It was a selfie of Souji in a suit, blowing a kiss at the camera. “What the hell…?” Yosuke pinched his cheek as he glanced at the picture again, only to yelp at the pain. Souji had a black suit on, on that hugged his body as if every piece had been made for him. Unlike Yosuke, Souji was wearing a tie, which complemented the gentlemanly charm. _Why do you have to be so handsome, Partner?_ Yosuke wondered whom Souji had been thinking of when he captured the moment, dressed to impress and blowing a kiss.

“Are you ever going to tell me what you think of _me_ , Souji?”

*****

Souji knew the selfie alone couldn’t describe how he felt and what he wanted to say. He needed to figure something out and fast; otherwise, Yosuke would be confused and worried, and Souji would have only himself to blame.

 _I like what I saw, and I want more._ The same thought kept echoing in Souji’s head, and he could but let it be. Yosuke had been important to him ever since they became friends, but Souji had refrained himself from elaborating on the significance. Now that Souji admitted he wanted Yosuke, however, he couldn’t hide his feelings any longer.

Taking a deep breath, Souji began typing a message on the phone.

**Yosuke, there is something I need to tell you.**

*****

Yosuke Hanamura still wished he knew what Souji Seta was thinking, as the leader had yet to say what he thought of Yosuke in a black suit. All the brunette had at that point was “Yosuke, there is something I need to tell you” and “I will tell you after the entrance ceremony” sitting in the inbox. _I’ve had to trust him and wait…_ But, at last, it was the day the entrance ceremony took place, and Yosuke was on his way out of the campus after his was over.

Just as he approached the bus stop, his phone chirped, with the new message icon flashing on the screen.

**Come over to my place. I’m heading back now.**

*****

Souji had, in fact, made it to the studio near his school before he texted Yosuke. After sending the message out, he glanced at the mirror to see if he looked presentable. For the important occasion on this special day, Souji kept his suit on, fixing his tie one more time to make sure it wasn’t crooked.

Then, he looked around to see if the room was presentable. It was better organized than his old room in Inaba, but Souji was worried that it might appear cold and impersonal by comparison. He wanted Yosuke to feel warm and welcomed in what had become his home. 

Someone gently knocked on the door as Souji turned on the coffeemaker. “Who is it?”

“It’s me, Partner.”

Souji’s heart jumped at the word _Partner_ , although he had heard Yosuke say it thousands of times before. Checking his tie once again, Souji opened the door and let Yosuke in.

“Sorry about the boring clothes, but I wanted to see you as soon as I could,” Yosuke said while taking his shoes off.

 _No, Yosuke. That’s precisely what I’ve wanted to see._ “If you’re referring to the suit, I’m wearing one, too.”

“Damnit, that’s not what I…” Yosuke struggled with his words for a moment. “I mean, you look good in your suit, but…”

“But? Are you saying that you don’t look good in your suit?” Souji smiled as he asked Yosuke.

“Well, Partner, you know me. I’m an average Joe.”

“You’re Yosuke, and you’re special.” Souji took a breath before adding two more words at the end, “To me.”

“Souji…”

“Here’s what I’ve wanted to tell you.” _Here I go._ “Yosuke Hanamura, I like you.”

Yosuke blinked his eyes a couple of times, then chuckled. “I hope so, because I’m your best friend.”

Souji responded in a firmer tone. “No, Yosuke. ‘I like you’ as in ‘I want you and I want you to want me.’”

Yosuke stiffened at the confession, saying nothing in return.

“If I’ve made you uncomfortable, I apologize.” Souji trembled, and loathed himself for having hurt Yosuke. The tears in Yosuke’s eyes made Souji want to cry as well, though he forced his own tears down in order not to worry Yosuke any further.

“Souji.”

“Yes, Yosuke.”

“I told you to tell me what you thought… last week.”

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“I even said you could tell me anything.” Yosuke pulled Souji into his arms, in a sloppy hug. “I just wanted to know what you thought.”

Souji wrapped his arms around Yosuke, pulling the brunette into a tight hug, letting their chests touch. “Of you?”

“Of me.”

“I want to tell you more,” Souji whispered into Yosuke’s ears. “Stay with me tonight.”

Yosuke felt a shiver down his spine when Souji’s lips almost touched his ear robe. “Okay, Partner. I will.”


	4. A Shower in Thirst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small talk was the last thing Souji wanted at the moment. “Get comfortable: it's just you and me here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally thought to write more on the cold shower, almost a year after I posted _Selfies_ on AO3.

While accustomed to receiving random selfies from his friends, Souji had never gotten one that stripped him of rational thoughts. Of all the pictures of Yosuke on Souji’s phone, none of them showed the brunette in a suit. _Nor with so much neck,_ he realized.

He had to look at the picture again. It definitely featured Yosuke, winking, in a black suit. _Very different than what I’m used to_ , Souji thought, comparing the image to the slightly longer hair and casual clothes he had seen on Yosuke a few years before. Yosuke always had boyish good looks, but the suit showed off the man he had become. Although the selfie revealed little skin, Souji couldn’t help but stare at the pale neck the suit accentuated. He swallowed, hard, as he admired Yosuke in a way he had never thought conceivable.

Souji closed his eyes, picturing a smiling Yosuke wearing a suit.

“You look uncomfortable, Yosuke.”

“Never worn a suit before, so…”

Small talk was the last thing Souji wanted at the moment. “Get comfortable: it's just you and me here.”

Yosuke took the jacket off, then fidgeted some.

“I think you can do better.” Souji glared at the tie Yosuke was wearing. “You don't need the tie right now.”

“Oh, I forgot about the damn thing. I-”

“Allow me.” _I really, really want to see more._ Souji loosened Yosuke's tie, careful not to touch the skin. Then he removed the offending tie and undid the top button on the shirt.

“Ahh… Better. Much better.”

“Yeah.” Souji agreed, though for a different reason: he could see a little more of the neco that had been on his mind. Get undid another button before letting go of Yosuke's shirt.

**Neck. Skin. Collarbones.**

Unable to handle the mouth-watering image flashing before his eyes, Souji jumped into the shower and turned on the tap for cold water. He gasped and shivered when the water touched his skin, but his mind was burning with the thought of burying his face into Yosuke's neck.

Yosuke smelled of sunshine and earth, which he blamed on the vegetables he handled at work. Souji, on the other hand, thought he smelled perfect. Yosuke was the sunshine that brightened his days, and the earth that supported him. Souji breathed in the pleasant scent once again while his hands roamed all over Yosuke's body.

In reality, however, Souji was taking a cold shower as he started touching himself. The want for Yosuke became more real when Souji realized how hard he had become. He bit on the lower lip and reached for the tip.

“Nnnh…”

The cold water alone couldn't wash away the precome dripping at the sensitive tip. Souji felt his body heating up in response.

“Yosuke…”

_I like what I saw, and I want more._ Souji's legs weakened at the admission, and other thoughts he had wanted to bury under the water began to resurface: the thoughts that involved Yosuke in a miniskirt, the most beautiful thing Souji saw during the culture festival.

One hand continued teasing the tip, as Souji pushed the other down to massage the balls. _Legs..._ He recalled the legs the miniskirt had shown off, and how he had truly felt that day. _They were nice to look at..._

Yosuke's voice rang in Souji's ears, reminding him of the unfinished conversation.

“What do you think?”

_What do you want me to say?_

“C'mon, you can tell me anything.”

_Do you even want me to be honest with you?_

Souji stroked himself, speeding up the movement. All was lost to him now, except for what was flooding into his lower body -- and Yosuke.

_I want you to want me._

He came breathing in the scent of sunshine and earth.

Despite the release, the shower had not calmed Souji down, nor had it helped him figure out what to tell Yosuke. Having found no words that wouldn't creep Yosuke out, Souji decided to reply with a selfie of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
